


Greetings from Hell

by Madman044



Series: Game [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Dark, I Tried, M/M, Obsession, how do u tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 05:22:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11593803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madman044/pseuds/Madman044
Summary: A king seeking out his partner to share the throne with.





	Greetings from Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is not really my first time writing but this is definitely the first time I'm posting it in the internet. I'm no pro writer but I do try my best to keep my grammar in check! I hope you enjoy this!

Viktor Nikiforov is very, very bored. His playthings that refer to themselves as “humans” are no longer appealing to his eyes. Before, he would have found their curiosity and stupidity quite enjoyable. But now? He’s grown very much tired of it. Them making the same mistakes over and over again for the same reasons; it bores him to the point that he wants to eradicate them all. Yes, he has started to find every single aspect that he sees very repetitive, boring, and bland.

Randomly, he turns to the map that shows him the movement of the angels at the other side – checking if any of those filthy creatures dared to cross his borders.

_‘Oh? What’s this?’_

The map does not show the angel’s appearance, instead a light which is dependent on the angel’s purity, strength, and power. Viktor’s pupils dilated upon seeing such a curious thing wandering about the Lake of Night – the closest thing before the border into Viktor’s palace. No sane angel would even dare go near the lake, yet, this beautiful thing is sauntering on the lake as if it were their property.

Viktor knows this angel’s value, charm, and overall worth. He can see it from the almost blinding light that is shining through the map. _‘Such magnificence,’_ Viktor thinks to himself. The figure moves around and about on the lake freely. To say that the silver-haired demon is intrigued would be an understatement – no, he’s _enraptured._

He cannot fathom what he is feeling and why he is having such feelings. It is completely out of his knowledge and self-understanding. He needs to know, he needs to find out. And to do so, he needs to see this angel himself.

“I will leave shortly. Do not follow me by any means.” He does not wait for an answer from the guards who threw confused looks his way. He does not blame them. Afterall, Viktor is never one to leave his throne in the middle of the night. However, fearing for their sanity, they do not voice what is in their heads and lets their king be.

 

 

~~

 

 

When Viktor arrives to his destination, he notices first that the lake is frozen still. The once still waters are hard to the touch, possibly even catering a full-grown man such as himself. But he pays that no mind as he looks for the angel that had caught his attention. He does not see anyone or anything, everything is silent and still, no sign of another force in the area.

Huffing like a child, Viktor uses his power to look through and through the darkness, but still finds no one. Viktor lets out a growl of frustration and returns to his palace with a sour mood. He does not even bother to look around if the servants had cleaned it to the last corner (just as he likes it) and saunters down the hallway to his room, slamming the door loudly in the process.

 

 

~~

 

 

It went on like that for five more consecutive days, agitating Viktor further. The demon has a vice grip on the glass he is holding. The servants that surround him know for a fact that they are walking on thin ice. Make even the smallest of mistakes, and they are off to the dungeons. Viktor looks at the map one more time before chucking the glass to the other side of the room, hitting the wall, and shattering it to pieces.

“Get out,” the king growls. His servants, however, only flinch but do not obey. This angers Viktor even more, and shouts, “Didn’t you hear me?! Get out or die!” With the threat in mind, they scramble out of the throne room, clearing the floor of the shards that flew about.

The silver-haired man glares at the floor in pent-up frustration. A whistle can be heard from the entrance, pissing Viktor off even more. “I said get out! Insolent peasants!”

“What’s with your sour mood this whole week, Viktor? It has me disturbed.” _Ah, Chris._ Christophe is the king’s second-in-command. Most of the time, they don’t even bother seeing each other. However, due to recent events, Christophe has been doomed to meet with his friend one way or another. 

“I’m not in the mood, Chris. Leave me be.” As if to prove his point, he shots an ice-piercing glare towards Chris. Had it been anyone else, they would have already fled. Chris, however, simply glares back – showing his point that he, too, is very much serious.

Viktor decides that Chris is not worth his time at the moment, and with a snap of his fingers, he disappears from the throne room, possibly going back to the lake. Christophe heaves a sigh and a shake to the head before he himself exits the room.

 

 

~~

 

 

Somehow, the demon king ends up on his side of the lake. He has a strong feeling that the angel will come again; and this time, he’s going to catch a glimpse of their unwavering beauty. So patiently, he waits.

Snow starts to fall on the ground and on Viktor’s platinum hair. The cold does not bother him, no, what bothers him is the sudden surge of power coming from the other side. And bright, bright light. Viktor grins like a madman because, _it’s definitely that angel._

Lo and behold, the most beautiful creature Viktor has ever laid eyes on. Dark hair that’s the demon king’s sure would be soft to the touch, captivating brown eyes, and _dear lord,_ that body. Body of an ethereal goddess, a muse, a masterpiece. Toned and tight, not too skinny and definitely not too buff, just _perfect_. Viktor could picture it in his head – he and this beautiful angel side by side in _his_ palace, surrounded by their subordinates who have no choice but to obey their masters.

The thing is, Viktor is gay. Everyone knows that; no one just really talks about it. Why? That’s because no one really minds. Truthfully, lots of other demons are thankful that he’s not straight, because it would be difficult if their king was against same sex relationship.

And this angel happens to be male – falling right into Viktor’s specific and difficult category of gorgeous. He does not know his name but already he is willing to enslave all of his playthings if that’s what would make the beautiful angel in front of him happy. Ah, Viktor Nikiforov is a dead man. _(Not that he’ll die anyway, but it’s the thought that counts)._

Viktor had always thought that angels were filthy creatures with nothing better to do than prance around and about for eternity. But this angel – carried the grace and elegance of a fitting ruler above all else. He does not think this beautiful creature is in any way filthy, quite the opposite even. And that is exactly why Viktor _must_ have him.

However, he cannot approach this beautiful angel for he will scare him away, and possibly never return. Viktor does not want that. But he also doesn’t want to _just_ watch from a distance. An idea pops into the demon’s head that has Viktor grinning once more like a madman.

Will this idea be healthy for him? Definitely.

Will said idea cause a war? Possibly. Well, not that it matters to him.

Does it involve tainting his prey? Oh yes, definitely.

Viktor needs not to touch for his powers to take effect. Instead, he is the one who lures the angel into his beautiful trap. Usually, Viktor makes thorns, but this angel deserves something more than a servant’s status in his den. He will present said angel with a blue rose – the symbol of a demon king’s pair. And unlike the thorn, the rose does not attract other’s attention, only the audience that Viktor wants. He’s never presented anyone with a blue rose before but he had seen how it works; his father had used it once and destructive it is.

Innocently, he drops the rose on the ground and smiles darkly. The moment this angel lays eyes on the rose, there is no turning back. And the moment the angel touches the rose, it will curl itself on his wrist permanently with no chance of return. Heaven will reject him, slowly, and hell will welcome another king.

The thought has Viktor’s nerves tingling with excitement. The demon king licks his lips before opting to leave. But of course, not before leaving the deadly lullaby that would entrance the love of his life.

_Oh, just you wait, my little flower. I will make you mine, and I yours._

**Author's Note:**

> It's short, I know. But I do still hope you like it! I'll be posting the next one some time later!


End file.
